thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sacktroop248/THE ARCHITECT VERSE IN A NUTSHELL (Translated Parody)
§ An engineer in the universe, but the universe was created by a variety of architects do. Generally, a variety of unique features. Contents hidefeatureRenowned architect §line EngineerBuild castles passageStoryTraitsEditSection Engineer is very small compared to the current available space. In all cases the most, however, it is concerned only with relative ease, and each verse is a wheelchair that can move almost freely architects, enter a network server or an object in free verse architect. This even if they live in a completely separate reality, you can see the blog user-generated videos and passages of architects. As a result of the various story arcs disturb the natural balance and bleeding dimensional hapnidayi if people are not connected architectural stumbled several times these verses, you can only interact with each other. VersesEdit known engineeringVersesEdit chief architectIt notes the first appearance of the universeKryesorNorthwoods Project Home to the number of sects that worshiped the problem. He was described as a "hostile place and the constant" natives. A good example is the bombing Paragord, is the result of a terrorist bomb attack by thugs to remove enlightened members.effrayantJeff Woods, This world is not the killer and Jeff Krebebasta many characters coexist jack eye.Ravisman D.E.A.D high-tech projects, and one of the first phrase created by the post-apocalyptic world, engineers and architects. Unfortunately, it has lost a lot of time in the history of Ravisman. What we know is that the population of the universe is Ravismanian create a social cause, architects and workers who break with the great miracle of technology innovation by the collapse of his army. Now it has just left town. Utopion the last bastion of humanity and, subject to dictatorial and oppressive government called Ravisman Union (EU) protection.The effect of the human lot, time Nazorat Meadows coexist with the world of magic and machines are bad for the most part. It is controlled from the architect, ønske death this verse. Since the grouping is still possible to intervene in the magical space communications, however.Architect less VersesEditIt notes the first appearance of the universeIstisna'a Northwoods ProjectThe architect and the phrase was once the largest in the universe. There are things under the influence of the features found in the other universe, a strange lot. The universe can live in the present and briefly mention projects in the north woods Since X'itium Phantom Voices universe and dark than what is often overlooked in the vast darkness and emptiness. Contaminated blocks, you can create a wide range, and the darkness of the universe. Some brilliant start in the darkness, while the United Kingdom, known as the Red Kingdom, is more intelligent and cruel, damage in the form of ordinary life was a terrible objects, and those objects.Iscondus TBA and secret Lumane group is to meet the young universe, devices and other agents known in the universe called link Lumane Solis ordered that the killer effect on the history of the universe. Iscondus completely unknown and architects free in their own space outside the object.If the removal of most of the species on this planet for a time Virgulta TBA Virgulta Earth Hour, I increasingly causing sea water is underground drain and than non-realization of people trying to kill the fear that eating a lot of use, it still is.Aliendus and friends is a lot of debate about some of the universe multiverse created by the architect to test their skills at the beginning of their lives. Hot spot bleeding, but it is likely due to the multidimensional development without a lot of supernatural events.StoriesEditNorthwoods Project (Verso engineers Kryesor)Jeff Woods (left side of page Architects effrayant)Siren of the night (effrayant engineers on the left)D.E.A.D projects (engineers left Ravisman)VICIS project (left side Architects Ravisman)SIGMA (left side of page Architects Ravisman)Monster Carnival (left Architects effrayant / Ravisman)Phantom Voices (effrayant Engineer / Ravisman left of the page)Anthony Cole (left side of page Architects effrayant)M Lofries (left side of page Architects Murus)Promoters of time (on the left side architect Nazorat)Loud years (Verso Aliendus Engineer / effrayant)100 Error (left Architects Nazorat)Breathe Chaos (verse engineer Iscondus / effrayant) Category:Blog posts